


But you best believe, boy, there's hell to pay

by Tash_ka



Series: Blood washes glitter from gold [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little bit dark, AU, Demon Magnus Bane, Human Alec, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, M/M, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, bit angsty, but everything turns out ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tash_ka/pseuds/Tash_ka
Summary: The night was perfect for what he had to do. Full moon was shining strongly and Alec knew this will give him a little bit of advantage, make his wards a little bit stronger. It wouldn’t be easy, but it had to be done. For Izzy. For his family. He was going to summon a demon.*Alec summons a demon. It goes a little bit different than he expected.





	But you best believe, boy, there's hell to pay

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be much shorter, but I had so much fun writing it that I just couldn't stop. The final product is 8k words of self indulgence and I'm not even sorry. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Tonight was the night. Alec couldn’t allow himself to wait any much longer. The past few months were full of extensive research. He read countless books, most of which were now laying in piles around his apartment, spent small fortune buying said books and necessary ingredients, visited every pub, drug den and hellhole in town, hoping to find someone who could help him. He barely slept, sacrificing all his days and most of the nights to make sure nothing would surprise him.

 

At first his family was worried about him, then they were mad. They were calling him a few times a day, begging him to come visit, saying that they needed him. After that there was a lot of yelling and bitter words thrown at him. They thought he was making a scene, that he was so overtaken with his own grief he wasn’t thinking about theirs. The truth was, the guilt he was feeling for not being there for them was overwhelming, there wasn’t a day where he didn’t up crying himself to sleep, thinking about what he was doing and if it was going to work, not knowing which scenario would terrify him more. He was sacrificing everything for this small glimmer of hope, sacrificing time with his family, the time he had left with his sister… Alec wasn’t going to think about that right now. He had something to finish, the final step to all that research he had done.

 

The night was perfect for what he had to do. Full moon was shining strongly and Alec knew this will give him a little bit of advantage, make his wards a little bit stronger. It wouldn’t be easy, but it had to be done. For Izzy. For his family. He was going to summon a demon.

 

It wouldn’t be the first one he’d summoned, he already did it a couple of times in the later days of his research. But those were weaker demons, that he called only to see if it was really possible and banished immediately after. Most of them were disgusting, shapeless masses, growling and spitting profanities as soon as they appeared in Earth’s plane. Some of them were more advanced and powerful, trying to bribe him with riches and promising to grant every wish he had. But Alec knew they wouldn’t be able to grant him the only wish he had. For that he needed even more powerful demon. He was only hoping he would have enough strength to contain him. Tonight, he was going to make a bargain with one of the most powerful demons in existence.

 

The sound of the bell from the nearby clock tower brought him back from his thoughts and into action. It was a quarter to midnight. Only fifteen minutes left. Alec looked over at the demon trap he prepared. The pentagram, which, after weeks of practice, he now could draw from memory, today was reinforced with few additional protective symbols. They were supposed to ensure that everything will go smoothly. He started into action, lighting the candles across the room and double checking if he had all the necessary ingredients. After that he sat down, holding book of spells in his lap, silently re-reading the spell he was going to use. There was no place for mistakes tonight and Alec wasn’t going to make one.

 

The moment the clock stroked midnight he started reading. The spell was long, written in Latin, and he could only hope that his pronunciation will be correct. As soon as Alec started to read he could feel a change in the atmosphere. The air was becoming cold and thick, it was almost impossible to breath as he struggled to continue reading. The electricity in the air seemed palpable around him, running across the floor and the furniture, dancing across his skin. He couldn’t take it anymore, gasping for breath as he read the last words of the incantation and then collapsed to the floor, weak and sweating. And then, just as suddenly as it started everything stopped. Alec’s breathing was ragged, his lungs greedily catching the oxygen they were lacking few moments ago.

 

For a moment, nothing happened. The silence around the room was deafening. Alec could feel despair slowly creeping into his heart. It didn’t work. He did everything right and it didn’t work. He was laying on the ground, a feeling of defeat overtaking him. A small sob was slowly working his way up his throat, but before he could break down completely there was a movement inside the pentagram. The sob changed into a cry of surprise as he saw black smoke gathering inside the circle, getting bigger with every second. Alec scrambled up to his feet, feeling adrenaline rushing back into his body, making his tired limbs react. He watched in awe as the cloud of smoke slowly began taking shape. Alec gasped as the smoke took a human form right in front of his eyes.

 

Before him stood the most beautiful man Alec has ever seen. His skin was light brown, shining like gold in the light of the candles. His hair was black and styled up, clearly in attempt to add few inches to his height. Despite that, as Alec was pleased to notice, he was still towering over the man. He thanked silently for this small advantage, as he continued sizing the demon up. He was dressed in the most outrageous fashion. His outfit – black leather pants and almost see-through shirt of the same color – were sparkling and clinging tightly to his strong form. He wore combat boots that were glittering with silver. His wrists and ears were covered in jewelry and Alec could see few necklaces peeking through the opening of his shirt.

 

The demon was standing inside the pentagram, seemingly not minding the attention Alec was paying him. He was examining his nails – painted black, Alec noticed – and looking bored. Suddenly he gazed up and Alec sucked in a harsh breath. The eyes that were looking at him were yellow with vertical black pupils, cat-like. They were mesmerizing and, for a moment, Alec got lost in them, admiring the way the light inside the room was reflected in his irises, making them look even more enticing. He quickly caught himself and looked down, but not before noticing the slight widening of those eyes as the demon looked him up and down.

 

“Hello there” the demon said in a deep, sultry voice, that stirred something deep inside of Alec. He grimaced inwardly at his body betraying him like that. He really should have gotten laid in those past few months, he clearly was desperate, if his body was reacting in that way to a demon. He looked back up and was met with said demon smirking at him, intrigued glimmer in his cat eyes. “I hope you are aware who you’ve just summoned, little boy” smirk never leaving his face as he mocked Alec. “You see, I am the Prince of Hell. Not some lowly demon that will give you a fortune or make a girl fall in love with you, just to get free.” He stared deeply into to Alec face, as if looking for something. He seemed to find it, because a moment later he grinned, satisfied. “Or should I say, make a boy fall in love with you?”

 

Alec could feel anger raising up in him. “If you think you are going to insult me, by implying I like boys…” He was interrupted by the demon chuckling loudly.

 

“I wasn’t trying to insult you, by implying you are gay. Although I can’t help but wonder why would you think I was. Shouldn’t you be more insulted when I implied that you didn’t know what you were doing?”

 

Alec gritted his teeth. The goddamn demon was enjoying it. In just a few moments since they met he was able to find out that Alec was gay and that he was still a little insecure about the subject, no matter how many times he was telling himself it was alright and trying to convince his parents that his sexuality didn’t define him.  He shook his head, trying to drive away those thoughts. He knew the demon was doing it on purpose, latching straight onto the first insecurity he could find. He was letting himself be distracted too easily. Alec glared at the demon, trying to ignore the raised eyebrow and self-satisfied grin on his face.

 

“I know who I’ve summoned” Alec stated, trying to even out his voice. “No lesser demon is powerful enough to help me with what I need.” Demons are vain, that was one of the key lessons in his books. If you’ve managed to play up to a demon’s ego enough, using veiled compliments, he should be much more willing to cooperate. A moment later Alec found out that this demon certainly wasn’t one of those.

 

“Flattery” he snorted, shaking his head in amusement. Alec wasn’t fooled but his carefree demeanor, though. One look into the demon’s eyes and he could tell he wasn’t the only one playing games here. “I really hope your wards are stronger than your subtlety.” He directed his piercing gaze towards Alec’s eyes, challenging him. “Perhaps you would like me to check?”

 

Before Alec had a chance to respond, he could feel sharp pain running through his whole body. The demon was trying to break his wards. It happened before. Every demon he summoned was trying to get free, to challenge him, but it was all child’s play compared to this. He could feel power oozing from the demon, surrounding the wards, as he tried to find the weakest spot, one small crack that he could explore. He gasped, willing himself to focus on keeping the trap strong, not letting the demon out. It felt like hours before the attack finally stopped, causing Alec to stumble forward slightly, his legs unstable.

 

The demon still stood inside the pentagram, not showing any sign of fatigue after fighting Alec’s wards. He looked a bit surprised, but still smiling, seemingly unconcerned that he wasn’t able to get out. It made Alec feel uneasy. The demon should have started showing some signs of nervousness right about now, but he was still as relaxed as ever. As if he knew something Alex didn’t. For the first time tonight, he could feel himself shivering in fear at the power displayed right before his eyes.

 

“I’m impressed” the demon drawled, giving him another once-over. “Have you been reading up on me, darling?” Despite his new-found fear towards this creature, Alec couldn’t help but flush at the nickname. He silently cursed himself for falling for those tricks again. What was wrong with him tonight? Did he really want to risk everything, because the demon he summoned happened to be incredibly pretty? He calmed himself quickly. He knew those technics, they were designed to make him let his guards down. The demon was probably sure he could get Alec to slip and let go of the wards. He straightened up, squaring his jaw and looking at the demon with fake confidence.

 

“Yes, I have. That’s why your tricks won’t work on me, demon” he spat, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Magnus”

 

Alec gaped at him, taken aback, by sudden change of subject. “What did you say?”

 

“My name is Magnus. What about you, pretty boy?”

 

“A-Alec” he stuttered and immediately clamped his mouth shut.  Disclose personal information to a demon only when it’s absolutely necessary. That’s what the books said. He’d just made his first real mistake.

 

The demon, Magnus, laughed at that, delighted. But there was something feral in the way he bared his teeth. Something that made Alec feel like the demon was toying with him, like a predator playing with his food. He suddenly felt the urge to turn around and run.

 

“Won’t work, huh?” Magnus chuckled as his eyes focused on Alec with dangerous intent. “Just imagine what I can do if I really start trying.”

 

Alec swallowed, his throat tight, at the dark promise in the demon’s voice. Everything was going wrong. He wasn’t in control of this conversation, he wasn’t even in control of himself. The demon was reading him like a book, playing him to get the answers he wanted. The only thing he’s managed to do was keep the demon inside the pentagram, but it didn’t seem to affect him at all. Actually, he was looking quite comfortable where he was standing, polar opposite of Alec himself, who was beginning to shiver all over, feeling anxiety creeping down on him.

 

“So, Alec?” Magnus continued talking, his face, once again, easy and slightly amused. “Is that short for Alexander?” Apparently sensing that Alec had no desire to answer, he tutted disapprovingly. “Darling, I don’t think we will come to any sort of agreement, if you don’t satisfy my curiosity first.” There was an underlying threat in his voice and Alec had no choice, but to respond.

 

“Yes” he croaked through his dry throat, wincing as soon as the word left his mouth. Even to his own ears, he sounded weak and pathetic. Magnus gave him a too wide smile in return.

 

“Good” he nodded in approval, and Alec could feel himself flush at the praise. He tried to will the blush down, but soon he felt the heat spilling onto his cheeks, telling him he didn’t succeed. God, he really was pathetic. “May I call you Alexander then?” The way Magnus said his name made Alec blush even harder. This demon really knew what he was doing and the effect he had on him. He was walking the fine line between dangerous and sexy, tipping slightly one way or the other, depending of what he wanted from Alec at given moment. Enough to keep Alec interested, to turn fear and adrenaline into arousal, to pull him like puppet on the string. Even though, deep inside his mind, Alec was aware of all of that, his body had a mind of its own, playing perfectly into the demon’s trap.

 

“I… No one really calls me that…” Alec’s voice was not louder than a whisper.

 

“That’s even better” Magnus responded, licking his lips lightly. If it was anyone else, that gesture could have been innocent, accidental, but Alec knew better than to think that it was anything but premeditated. He quickly looked down, to stop himself form staring at Magnus’ lips. “Alexander” the demon called, causing Alec to look back at him. “You don’t have to hide from me, darling. I really don’t mind you staring.” The smirk was back with full force and that’s what pulled Alec out from the haze and fueled him with enough anger to speak up.

 

“I summoned you here, because I want to make a bargain. I know that a lesser demon can’t help me, that’s why I came to you.” He finally managed to say the words he dreaded, but knew that it needed to be said. He was losing at this game, the demon’s mind games were much stronger than he anticipated, he was too clever for Alec. It was best to get straight to the point and accept anything that the demon wanted in return.

 

Magnus was clearly displeased by the turn of events, but Alec could also see that his curiosity was peeked. The demon was beginning to understand that this was a game with high stakes, that Alec came prepared and he knew what he will have to give up in return.

 

“What do you want from me?” Magnus asked, suddenly his voice sounded very businesslike, traces of flirtatious tone from a few minutes ago gone completely. 

 

“It’s my sister…”

 

“Do you want me to kill her?” The demon asked, raising one eyebrow at him.

 

“No!” Alec cried, voice panicked and eyes wide. He quickly calmed himself, before continuing. “She’s sick… dying… there’s nothing that the doctors can do.” He choked on a sob that tried to escape his throat and crossed his arms tightly around himself, trying to protect himself from the cat eyes that were boring through him with too much intensity. “Believe me, my parents tried the best doctors, the most expensive drugs. Nothing can help her.” His body shuddered violently, as memories of Isabelle, smart, beautiful Isabelle, weakened by the disease and drugs came to his mind. He forced his eyes, that were now wet and full of tears, to meet Magnus. “Nothing except you.” Alec breathed out, feeling his legs almost giving up under him. That was it. He failed to be strong, he showed the demon how much he cared, how important it was to him. Even if Magnus agreed to help him, there was only one price he would accept, Alec had lost all of his right to bargain. Even though the price will be high, Alec will accept, of course he will, he would do anything for his sister.

 

Magnus stood still for a moment, examining Alec intently. No doubt, taking in his red face and teary eyes, the way he shivered and how weak he looked. It won’t take him long to conclude that Alec will say yes to anything he’d want.

 

Suddenly, Magnus’ eyes left Alec, looking around the room instead, his face thoughtful. “You have a lot of books here” he said after a moment, startling Alec with the change of subject. His gaze passed once again over all the books piling inside the room. Then, as if deciding something, he leaned slightly forward, towards Alec, with conspiratorial smile on his face, like he wanted to tell him a secret. “You know, I’d helped writing some of them.” He paused, his voice a little louder than a whisper as he continued. “Or most of them, really.” His eyes stayed on Alec, observing his reaction to the words.

 

It took a moment for Magnus words to fully register in Alex’s mind, but the moment they did, he could feel a cold shiver of fear running down his back. He took one involuntary step back, then another, as his eyes widened in realization.

 

“You…” he stuttered, watching in horror as Magnus lips widened in a full smile, his back straight, his whole body emanating power and confidence.

 

“Yes, Alexander, me. Do you really think I would allow mortals to have books that could give them control over me? That I would stoop to bargain with mortals, to let them imprison me and try to command me?” With every sentence, he was stepping closer to the end of the circle, stepping into Alec’s wards. But there was no fight for dominance between them now. It was like Alec’s wards didn’t exist at all, he couldn’t feel them in his mind. Alec stood there, paralyzed, unable to do anything but watch as the electricity surrounded Magnus, playing on his clothes, caressing his skin, as he took a step over the chalk line painted on the floor. He was free.

 

Alec could feel himself breaking down at the sight before him. The panic inside his chest was being replaced by despair, as he slowly realized what it meant. He failed. Alec felt tears welling up in his eyes and running freely down his cheeks. He really thought there was a chance to save his sister, but now the chance was gone. He will die here tonight, without ever seeing her again. His last thoughts will be of how much he let her down.

 

Magnus was still standing across the room from him, right next to the pentagram. He didn’t move at all after taking his last step towards freedom. His eyes were appraising Alec, without moving closer. After his show of power from just few moments ago he looked disturbingly normal. Not at all like someone who had the power to snap Alec’s neck just by moving his finger. Finally, he locked his gaze on Alec’s tear-stained face, his brows furrowing.

 

In this exact moment Alec’s knees decided to give up. Next thing he knew, he was kneeling on the floor. He was sobbing, his breathing ragged and loud, as he trembled just a few feet away from the demon. “Please” he could hear himself whimpering, the word not louder than a whisper, as he stared down at the ground, waiting for the inevitable. He wasn’t begging for himself, he realized. He wasn’t afraid of death, not anymore, not when the alternative, letting his sister die, was so much worse.

 

“Are you that afraid of dying, Alexander?” he heard footsteps getting closer to him and soon a pair of silver boots appeared in his line of vision. The demon was standing so close that Alec could feel his magic crackling in the space between them. It wasn’t hurting him, not yet, more like buzzing all around him, surrounding him. For a moment it felt almost reassuring, somehow giving him the strength to reply.

 

“I’m not…” he spoke after a moment, voice soft and barely recognizable to his own ears. Thankfully, at this point he’d already managed to stop crying, but he could only imagine how his face looked, as he directed his eyes towards Magnus, all pride now forgotten. “You can kill me” he said, setting his jaw and looking at Magnus without blinking. There was no lie in his words. “But my sister… Just… Please, Magnus.” He begged, glancing back down, not able to bear the intensity of Magnus’ gaze any longer.

 

There was shuffling above him, and then he felt a hand gripping his chin, guiding his face up, towards the demon. He barely stopped himself from flinching at the first contact, surprised when the demon’s hand turned out to be warm and soft on his skin. Magnus face was looking back at him in something akin to amazement, although Alec couldn’t understand why.

 

“Stand up” Magnus said, his voice strangely soft, in a way that Alec hadn’t heard it before. He must have sensed the question in Alec’s eyes, because he went on to clarify. “You shouldn’t be negotiating with a demon, while kneeling at his feet, darling.” He seemed to consider something for a moment, before he smirked. “Not that I’ll be averse to you kneeling before me for other reasons, of course.”

 

But Alec barely registered the demon’s attempt at flirting. His mind was occupied by what Magnus said earlier. He stood up abruptly, shaking Magnus’ hand off in the process. “Negotiating?” he asked, not daring to hope that he heard that correctly.

 

Magnus huffed, shaking his head at him. “Yes, Alexander. I am willing to negotiate with you. Even though you weren’t exactly hospitable to me. Quite frankly, you were a bit rude, trying to imprison me and force me to help you. But all is forgiven now, I’m not the one to hold grudges.”

 

Alec snorted, before he could stop himself. “I somehow doubt that.” The quick, sharp smile that appeared on Magnus’ face told him that the demon was indeed one to hold grudges, but, for some reason, he wasn’t in this case. “Why?” Alec asked, deciding not to dwell on his thoughts. There were more pressing matters here. Magnus decided he wanted to bargain with Alec, even though Alec didn’t have anything to bargain with anymore. All he had to offer before – his life and his soul, Magnus could take himself, now that he was free. That was one of the rules of this game. Once you let the demon escape, your soul was free for taking, no permission or deal needed. But Magnus wasn’t taking it, he was giving Alec a chance to buy his sister’s life with his death.

 

“That was very impressive what you did, Alexander. Summoning a demon as powerful as me? No one has summoned me in over five centuries.” Magnus said, a hint of admiration in his tone. Alec didn’t even try to fight blush that appeared on his cheeks. Suddenly he became very aware of how close to each other they were and took a step back, clearing his throat awkwardly.

 

“Impressive?” Alec frowned at the word. He’d never thought of anything he did as impressive. His siblings, they were the impressive ones, always excelling expectations, making their parents proud. He mainly did as he was told and tried to keep them out of trouble. There was nothing impressive in that. As if sensing his thoughts, Magnus raised one eyebrow in surprise.

 

“You don’t think it was impressive?”

 

“It was just a bit of research” Alec said dismissively. “Well, maybe it was few months of research” he added, seeing Magnus skeptical look, “but nothing to be impressed about.”

 

Magnus chuckled lightly and Alec had a second to marvel at how different he seemed now. The underlying threat that was emanating from him before was gone, replaced by something kinder, more human. Alec couldn’t help but wonder what he did to deserve seeing this other side of the demon.

 

“I like you, Alexander” Magnus stated, still amused. Well, Alec mused, there was his answer. Apparently, he was liked by a demon. And not an ordinary demon, but the Prince of Hell himself. He briefly wondered how did this happened, before focusing back on the reason he summoned Magnus here in the first place.

 

“You said you wanted to make a deal with me” he reminded the demon, “but you still haven’t told me why. We both know the rules. You broke free, there’s no need to make a deal, my soul is already yours.” Alec asked, unconsciously crossing his arms on his chest.

 

Magnus grinned at his words, mischievous glint in his eyes. “Darling, you say the sweetest things” he teased, but after lack of reaction from Alec, his expression turned thoughtful. “I’ve met a lot of people over the years” he explained. “They wanted so many things from me. They were willing to sacrifice their soul to be richer, wiser, more powerful. They all wanted something for themselves. But you…” Magnus continued, throwing Alec a strange look. “You’ve surprised me. The way you were willing to sacrifice yourself, so your sister could live… I’ve never met a human like you.”

 

For a moment Alec struggled to piece together a response. “I’m sure anyone would have done what I’m doing” he said slowly, frowning. He watched Magnus shake his head in disbelief.

 

“You are naïve” the demon stated. Those words should have been offending, but the way Magnus said them, like Alec was something rare, that should be cherished, left him feeling warm instead. They stood in silence for a moment, just looking at each other, taking each other in. Magnus was the first to move. “I need a drink” he said, looking around the apartment. “The alcohol in hell is shit. I’m dying for a glass of scotch.” His eyes went back to Alec. “Tell me you have some.”

 

Alec couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes, as he gestured at the cabinet in the corner of the living room. “Help yourself” he murmured, seeing that Magnus didn’t need any invitation. While Magnus was pouring two glasses of scotch, Alec walked slowly towards the sofa, his legs still a bit shaky, and set down heavily. He sighted in relief, eyes closing briefly. He knew he should be more on guard with a demon standing right behind him, about to give his soul away. But he was so tired. In the last few hours he felt every emotion possible and now, after Magnus agreed to make a deal, the adrenaline that was keeping him upright, was slowly seeping out of him. But it wasn’t only that. In a weird way, he trusted Magnus. As much as you could trust someone you’ve had just met, but the trust was there. Magnus promised to make a deal, and Alec believed that he will keep his word.

 

“I must admit, your alcohol selection is impressive.” He heard Magnus say from somewhere close to him. His eyes immediately flew open and he jumped a little, straightening up on the sofa. He was greeted with the sight of the demon, standing next to him, offering him a glass. Alec took it, feeling their fingers brush in the process. The touch of Magnus’ fingers made sparks run down Alec’s arm and he could film himself shivering lightly. Unlike before, the shiver was pleasant, making butterflies raise in his stomach, causing him to swallow heavily.

 

When sitting down, Alec decided to pick the sofa, assuming that Magnus would take the armchair, that was standing right next to it. As it turned out he was wrong. Rather than heading towards the armchair after handing Alec his drink, Magnus sat down on the sofa, next to Alec. Very close to Alec. Their knees were almost brushing after Magnus had finally settled down and Alec swallowed hard once again. It was pretty clear Magnus did it on purpose.

 

“Yes” Alec nodded, picking up their conversation, and trying to ignore the heat he could feel emitting from Magnus’ body. “My siblings forced me to buy it. The threatened they won’t visit otherwise” he explained, smiling fondly at the memory. He saw Magnus smile in response.

 

“Siblings?” he asked, encouraging Alec to elaborate.

 

“I have three. I am the oldest, then there is Jace, Isabelle and Max. Max is only ten, but he is smarter than all of us together. He loves to read. He always steals my books when he is visiting and I pretend I don’t notice that he never brings them back.” From the corner of his eye Alec could see Magnus listening to him intently, as he sipped his scotch. “Jace is the one getting in trouble the most. I don’t remember how many times I had to rescue him from the fight he started, sometimes for no reason, just because he was bored. He has calmed down a lot though, ever since he’s started his police training. Now he’s just annoying.” Alec added, his tone light, joking. He really loved his brother, even though he could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

 

“And what about Isabelle?” Magnus inquired after a moment of silence. His voice was soft, as if he wasn’t sure if he should ask about his sister. Alec smiled at him, silently telling it was alright, despite feeling a pang in his heart.

 

“She’s just as bad as Jace, but she knows how to charm her way out of trouble. She was studying to become the pathologist and then… And the she became sick. It was almost a year ago that she started feeling bad. At first, we thought it wasn’t anything serious, and then we found out how serious it was. Back then the doctors said she had a year to live. Now there’s only six months left.” Alec explained, his words felt clinical, detached, it was the only way for him to talk about Isabelle’s illness without breaking down. He took a big gulp of his scotch and felt the burn as it went down his throat, making him feel a little bit better.

 

“My parents tried everything, you know? Money was never a problem for them, so they paid for every doctor who said he could help, for every experimental drug on the market, but nothing was helping. That’s when I read somewhere about this, you. I didn’t believe it would work, but then I’ve summoned my first demon and he actually appeared. After that I’ve spent months locked up in my apartment, reading everything I could about your kind. My parents think that I want their attention, my siblings think that I broke down. The last time I saw Isabelle was two months ago.” Alec took another drink from his glass, knowing very well that he shouldn’t drink so much, he should stay sober in Magnus presence.

 

He felt a hand settling down on his shoulder, gripping firmly. “I’m sorry, Alexander” Magnus said, his voice soft and full of regret. “But you don’t have to worry about her anymore. I can help her.” Alec almost melted at those words, at feeling Magnus’ strong, reassuring presence next to him. Relief washed over him. Magnus said he could help Isabelle, and Alec believed him.

 

Magnus let him have a moment to himself, hand gently running up and down his arm in silent comfort. When Alec finally came back to the present he was met with gentle eyes looking right back at him. It almost took his breath away, seeing how open and honest Magnus’ face was in that moment. So, of course, Alec had to go and spoil it by blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

 

“You will help her, but only if I give you my soul.” He didn’t mean for his voice to sound so bitter. Truth be told, he was prepared to make this sacrifice, he knew it would be necessary. But it was before, back when he thought all demons were ruthless and treacherous. It was before he saw a glimpse of humanity inside of Magnus, the compassion he showed Alec. He mentally flinched, when he saw Magnus face hardening right in front of his eyes, the openness was gone, living behind something bleak and wary.

 

“That is a deal, yes.” Magnus said coldly, lips tightened in a firm line. “I thought you were prepared for it?” He continued without giving Alec a chance to speak. “Or maybe you thought your little sob story will soften me up?” Suddenly, Magnus was standing up, towering over Alec, who was still sitting on the couch. His face was turned into a grimace, his words vehement, as he spat those accusations at Alec, one after the other. “Pretty, shy, blushing boy, who just wants to save his sister. Surely no demon can resist someone like that. Is that what you thought? Little bit of sad eyes, little bit of whoring around and I would help you for free?” Magnus wasn’t screaming, on the contrary, his voice was getting quieter the longer he spoke, but it only made it more menacing. With every word spoken, Alec shrank a little more into himself, trying to back away from the man, deeper into the sofa.

 

“Magnus…” he whispered pleadingly, eyes wide, but Magnus wasn’t finished yet.

 

“Are you that good of an actor, Alexander?” he whispered, fire burning in his eyes.

 

“NO!” Alec shouted, all but springing up from the couch, grasping Magnus by his shoulders. “Magnus… You misunderstood me. I wasn’t trying to play you, I swear.” He looked deep into Magnus’ eyes, willing him to believe Alec. “Look, I don’t know how humans treated you in the past, but I promise that I’m not trying to trick you. Please believe me.”

 

He opened his mouth to say more, when he noticed that Magnus stopped looking at him. Instead, he was staring at one of Alec hands, still gripping his shoulder tightly. His first instinct was to let go of Magnus and apologize once again, but then he saw Magnus’ expression changing from bewilderment to wonder. That was when he realized what surprised Magnus so much. It was the first time Alec had touched him. He didn’t think about it, just reacted to the situation, but apparently Magnus wasn’t expecting Alec to touch him out of his own free will.

 

Alec breathed out a shuddering breath, suddenly feeling a little bit bold. He let his right hand, the one Magnus was currently looking at in amazement, wander up his neck, until it settled heavily on Magnus cheek, making him exhale loudly, his eyes widening.

 

“Please believe me” Alec whispered, looking at the other man pleadingly. Magnus still looked a little shocked, but his face was full of determination, as he spoke.

 

“I want it to be clear, Alexander. I don’t do deals without payment” he stated. It was obvious to Alec, that he was gauging his reaction.

 

Alec nodded, feeling relieved that the venom from before had completely left the man’s words. “I understand” he assured, sending small, timid smile Magnus’ way.

 

“Good” Magnus, breathed out, the tension finally leaving his body, as a small smile tugged at his lips.

 

Alec’s hand was still cupping the other man’s face, but he felt reluctant to let go. It was nice. Standing so close to Magnus, feeling the smooth, hot skin of his cheek against his palm. Magnus body was so close to him and it was calling Alec to come even closer, to push into Magnus space, fit himself against the other man’s body, until there will be no space left between them. He had to try very hard to keep this urge at bay. It turned out he didn’t have to fight against himself for too long. All of the sudden, there was a pair of hands on his waist, sneaking around him, pulling him forward and into Magnus. He left out a choked breath at the feeling of their bodies touching. His body was out of balance and he was grateful, that Magnus was holding him firmly against his chest, otherwise he might have collapsed just from that bit of contact.

 

The yellow eyes were looking at Alec intently, widening slightly in surprise, as Alec started slowly closing the remaining distance between their faces. Alec licked his lips with nervous anticipation, they were so close now that their noses were touching, breaths mingled together, as they’ve shared the same air. Alec tilted his head, unconsciously, to one side, moving those final few inches towards Magnus’ mouth. He was stopped by an index finger pressing firmly against his lips, as Magnus drew back, leaving a few inches of space between their faces.

 

“I think that we should make the deal first, darling” he said huskily. Alec let out a frustrated groan at hearing those words, but after looking over at Magnus, he couldn’t help feeling small amount of satisfaction. The other man looked as affected as Alec felt right now. He was breathing heavily through parted lips, eyes half-lidded, skin flushed. He looked more flustered than Alec would expected from him.

 

Alec sighed, resigned, as he slowly disentangled himself from Magnus’ embrace. It seemed like the other man was as reluctant to let go of him. After a moment, they’ve managed to let go of each other and settled back down on the sofa. This time, it was Alec, who moved closer to Magnus, leaving next to no space between their legs and shoulders.

 

“You need to tell me your terms, Alexander” Magnus began, turning towards Alec, his knee resting lightly on Alec’s tight. Alec nodded, trying to gather his thoughts. He thought about it a lot, knowing that the key to making a good deal was stating what you wanted clearly, not letting a demon find loopholes that they could use. 

 

“I want you to cure my sister. I want her to never get sick again.” He stated, his jaw straightening as he looked into Magnus’ eyes. The other man was listening intently, face serious, as Alec continued. “I want her to live until she’s old and grey, to die of old age. No accidents or premature deaths” he finished, mentally repeating to himself what he’d just said, making sure he said everything he wanted to say.

 

He could see a small smile appearing on Magnus’ face. “Very good. I believe you’ve covered everything” he nodded with approval. “I agree to your terms” he said smoothly, even though his eyes were hard and intense, causing a shiver to run down Alec’s spine. This was Magnus in his natural environment, making deals, trading souls for wishes. Alec wondered briefly how many times he had done this before. “In exchange, I want your soul.”

 

Those were the words Alec expected, but at the same time dreaded to hear. He’d made his decision, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t afraid to die. He was terrified. He supposed everyone would be. He swallowed through the lump in his throat, hyper aware of Magnus gaze on him, waiting for Alec’s reaction.

 

“Can I…” he stuttered, running his hand down his face to compose himself. “Can I say goodbye to my family first? I’d like to see them before I die” he asked, turning pleading eyes to Magnus.

 

He tried to pretend his heart wasn’t braking when he saw Magnus shaking his head in response. Apparently, he didn’t succeed, because, next thing he knew, Magnus hands were bracketing his face, Magnus himself shushing him gently.

 

“Alec, calm down” Magnus insisted, voice soothing. Alec could feel his fingers caressing his face. “You don’t need to say goodbye to them.” He waited until Alec registered what was said and frowned in confusion. “I won’t be collecting right now. Your soul will be mine after you die, not sooner. Is that alright?”

 

Alec could only nod. Tears were gathering in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks, wetting Magnus’ fingers. “Magnus…” he whispered, voice breaking. He tried to find words that will be able to convey his gratitude towards the man before him, but Magnus stopped him, before he could say anything.

 

“A toast” he decided, already getting up to refill their glasses. Alec barely had time to blink back the tears from his eyes, before another drink appeared in front of him, Magnus clinking their glasses as soon as Alec took it and sitting back beside him. There was a moment of silence, as they slowly sipped their drinks. Alec indulged in observing Magnus’ profile, as the other man was drinking from his glass, small smirk playing on his lips.

 

“Why are you smiling?” he asked, curious, causing Magnus smirk’ to widen into big grin, teeth showing.

 

“I was thinking that we still need to seal our deal” Magnus responded, not even trying to mask the delight in his voice. Alec frowned in confusion.

 

“I thought we just did.” He pointed the hand holding drink towards the other man, only to get a chuckle in response.

 

“That was just a toast, Alexander. I thought you read the books? The deal is sealed with a kiss.” Alec was aware that Magnus was observing his reaction and he prided himself for keeping his composure. Maybe except for a slight flush of his cheeks, but, in his defense, it was impossible to not react at all to the way Magnus was looking at him. Alec raised his eyebrows in response, willing himself to look collected.

 

“Is it really a rule? Or was it just you ‘helping to write them’?” He teased, his hands drawing quotation marks in the air, causing Magnus to huff a laugh in response.

 

“Is it important?” Magnus asked, sounding distracted. His eyes were firmly fixed on Alec’s lips, face inching closer.

 

“Not really” Alec managed to breath out, before closing the distance between their lips. This time Magnus wasn’t stopping him.

 

The kiss was hard and fast. Their lips barely had time to touch and Magnus was already coaxing Alec’s mouth open, sliding his tongue inside. Trying to get deeper, tasting every inch of his mouth. His hands were sneaking under Alec’s shirt, gradually shifting higher, lifting the thin fabric as they went, exposing more skin. Alec wasn’t complaining. He was giving as good as he got. He gripped Magnus hair tightly, briefly wondering how the other man managed to style them upright and still keep them so soft to the touch, as his fingers tangled into them, ruining the hairstyle. He pulled the other man even closer, mashing their faces together, trying to suck Magnus’ tongue even deeper into his mouth. There was no finesse in their movements, only pure want. They were dancing around each other for half of the night and now that they were finally able to touch, to kiss, neither one of them wanted to let go.

 

When they’ve finally parted, both panting to catch their breaths, Alec could see Magnus’ lips were red and bruised, stretched in a satisfied smirk. He tried not to think how utterly wretched he must look, as he pressed their foreheads together. Several small kisses were placed on Alec’s face during the silence that fell between them, some of them landed on his lips, but most of them were peppered randomly on his cheeks, forehead and nose. Alec couldn’t help the content sighs that kept escaping his lips or the wide grin that quickly followed.

 

“Are you kissing all of your deals like that?” His tone was light as he pulled slowly away to watch the look on Magnus’ face.  He expected equally teasing response, but what he got instead was Magnus’ vulnerable expression.

 

“It’s the first time” came a quiet response and Alec couldn’t help himself, he leaned for another kiss, this time chaste and gentle.

 

“I’m honored” he replied against Magnus’ lips, making sure the other man could hear the honesty in his words.

 

Magnus shook his head in disbelief, face full of astonishment as he looked at Alec. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed them. Alec grinned inwardly at that. He’d managed to make the other man speechless. He watched in amusement as Magnus slowly composed himself.

 

“Don’t look so smug” Magnus chided him, as soon as he calmed down. This had the opposite effect than Magnus expected, causing Alec to look just a little bit more smug, unable to hid his laugh any longer. Magnus rolled his eyes. “I’m beginning to question if I want your soul at all” he huffed in mock annoyance, as Alec continued to giggle.

 

“Magnus?” He asked after a moment, when their amusement died down. “Can we go heal Isabelle now? I need to know she’s alright before we…” he trailed down, not sure how to finish. The truth was, he wasn’t really sure what Magnus wanted from him, if he even wanted anything more than a bit of flirting and a kiss to seal the deal. He looked at Magnus, feeling lost.

 

“Before I take you on our first date and then ravish you against your front door?” Magnus finished for him, taking his turn to look smug.

 

“Yes. That.” Alec breathed out, barely keeping himself from being the one ravishing Magnus against any available surface. Magnus nodded, satisfied.

 

“You should go, visit your sister. I believe the doctors had just discovered that she was miraculously cured.”

 

“You mean…” Alec eyes widened, new moisture gathering in them.

 

“Yes. Go, see her, she’s going to need you.”

 

Alec didn’t need to be told twice. He’d almost jumped from Magnus’ arms, moving across the apartment, pocketing his phone, wallet and keys. He was heading towards the door, when the lack of movement form Magnus side stopped him in his tracks.

 

“You’re not going?” he asked the other man, confused. Magnus shook his head.

 

“My job there is done. I’ll let you have some time with you family.” He said, standing up and taking few steps closer to Alec. “But I’d love to meet Isabelle sometime in the future, if it’s alright?”

 

Alec nodded his head vigorously, making the other man smile at him fondly.

 

“I should go…” Alec leaned in, leaving a quick kiss on Magnus’ cheek before turning towards the door. He hesitated with his hand on the doorknob, turning around with one last question on his lips. “I’ll see you soon then?” He waited long enough to get an affirmative from Magnus and then he was out of the door.

 

*

 

When Alec got back to his apartment the night was already falling. He’d spent half of the night and an entire day in the hospital, but instead of being tired, he was ecstatic. So much happened during those few hours. There was disbelief, medical tests, theories, then, finally, tears of joy as it turned out that Isabelle, who was slowly dying just few hours earlier, was now perfectly healthy and ready to go home within a week. No one knew what happened, and Alec wasn’t planning on telling any of them.

 

He closed the door behind him, silently hoping that Magnus was still there. But the quick glance over his apartment told him it was empty. It was also clean. Gone were the remnants of chalk and candles on the floor. The apartment was tidy and smelled fresher than it did in a while.

 

The thing that really caught Alec’s attention was the lack of books. His bookshelves were still full of the books he gathered through years, but the piles on the floor were gone. In fact, every book related to demons and summoning them was gone.

 

Alec looked around the living room, confused as to what happened. Then he noticed a note laying on the coffee table, next to the sofa where he and Magnus shared their drinks last night. He picked it up and read, unable to stop the smile forming on his lips.

 

_Alexander,_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t wait for you. Something came up and I need to take care of few thing before we see each other again._

_I hope you don’t mind that I’ve taken the liberty of throwing away all the summoning books from your apartment. I’ve figured you won’t need them anymore, now that your soul is taken and all._

_I’m looking forward to seeing your beautiful face soon._

_\- Magnus_

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's possible that there will be a sequel sometime in the future. I have so many ideas running through my head right now. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
